


Operation: R.E.S.T.T.

by KingofMemes69



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cozy, Fluffy, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMemes69/pseuds/KingofMemes69
Summary: Rachel.Enjoys.Spending.Time.Thinking.Being the supreme leader is hard work, and relaxation isn’t in her dictionary, so when Rachel hears that she’s getting an entire day off, she’s overjoyed. When the awaited day rolls around, the very first thing she does is figure out what the very first thing she should do is.
Kudos: 7





	Operation: R.E.S.T.T.

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her Moonbase bedroom in just her pajamas, which looked similar to the blue jumpsuit she usually wore underneath her typical striped, orange sweatshirt, except ten times fluffier and 100 times more susceptible to ripping.

“Okay Rachel, it’s my day off. What would be a fun thing to do for my day off? Hmm, oh! I know! I could head down to the command center and spend my entire morning checking the status of all of the sectors! Oh wait, Number 60 said he’d take care of that for me today...

“Oh, what about heading down to command and checking the status of all of the sectors? Wait, didn’t I already think of that? I obviously can’t do that.

“Uh, umm, uhhhh, oh! What if I went down to the command center and - hey, wait a minute! What am I doing? I just repeated the same darn thing three times! Gaaah!”

Rachel grabbed her hair and pulled it in frustration. She was so used to her daily routine that anything else just seemed unnatural. Every single day, for the past year or so, she would get a quick breakfast and make her way to the command center and check the status report of all the treehouses, and then issued any orders she needed to give. It went on and on, for days and weeks and months, until it eventually just became her life. 

Rachel kept muttering the same variation of “going to the command center” a bajillion times to herself. She tried her best to think of  _ something else  _ to do, but nothing was coming to her mind.

“Come on Rachel, you’re a smart girl. There has to be something else you’d wanna do? Uhh, umm, oooh I give up!” Rachel sighed, throwing her arms into the air and flopping down onto her bed.

Rachel just laid there and looked up at the ceiling. She ran through her daily schedule in her head, trying to find something else for her to do on her only day off.

“Ok let’s see, so the first thing I usually do is head down to the command center. Then I issue any orders the sectors need. After that I go grab lunch, then I finish a huge stack of paperwork, get dinner, more paperwork, and then go to sleep. Rinse and repeat next morning.”

Rachel ran this scenario through her head multiple times, until she finally came to a single conclusion.

“Gosh, why is my life so boring. The only times it ever gets fun is when we’re either under attack, or if the paperwork is somehow finished and I get to spend time on Earth.”

That’s when it finally hit her, and she leaped out of the bed and onto her feet. “Wait a second! Why don’t I just go to Earth! Surely they’ll have more fun things to do down there than up here! I’m not sure what I’m gonna do, but I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

That’s when Rachel’s cheeks started to clench unconsciously, and her groin started to ache. While that event was put in the back of her mind, her body remembered it all too well. So well in fact that it warned her of what happens when small, out-of-practice supreme leaders like herself head down to Earth. They get the most painful and horrific wedgie of their lives.

“Ugh, yeah let’s forget going to Earth. Especially not alone. Imagine if I didn’t bring Fanny with me that time. It would’ve been the end of my butt.”

Rachel could only sigh in disappointment. “I miss my days as a spy. I actually kept in shape that time. Unlike now, where I just sit my butt down on the command chair for the entire day then go back to sleep,” groaned Rachel, pinching her tiny belly and looking at all of that fat she accumulated that certainly didn’t use to be there during her younger days.

Rachel sighed deeply and jumped back onto her bed in frustration. “Well, back to square one.”

Rachel now filled her thoughts of what she could do here on the Moonbase.

“Let’s see, we have the command center. I obviously can’t go there on my day off. Maybe I could head to the cafeteria? Though I’m not really hungry yet. Uhh, then there’s the hanger with all our ships. Don’t have anywhere to go though.”

Rachel kept listing off places she could go to, and she kept crossing them out.

“Med bay? I’m not sick. Video game room? I’m not much of a gamer. Restroom stall? Now what could one possibly do in a restroom stall other than using the toilet? That’s just weird.”

Rachel continued counting it up, and after every room that she didn’t feel like going to, her sighs got deeper and deeper until she ran out of places in the Moonbase.

“Window seats with a good view of Earth? The command chair has the best view, and I see it every day. The cheese repository room? I’m not really in the mood for nacho cheese. Also, why do we even have a room dedicated to just nacho cheese? That’s really strange. The broom closet? Ugh, come on Rachel. Seriously? You’re gonna spend your day off in a stupid broom closet?”

Rachel was just getting more and more depressed with each passing second. There just does not seem like anywhere she wants to go right now. The only place that kept cropping up in her mind is the command center, and obviously she’s not going to go there on her day off. That’d defeat the purpose of a day off.

Rachel also thought about heading down to Earth to sector J. Afterall, she did actually enjoy her time there with the Jamaican operatives. But the only reason she went there was because she actually had a secret mission. The relaxation part was just a coverup. She didn’t really feel like going back to sector J, and she’d rather be in her control room with her striped, orange sweater than be on the beach in a bikini.

“Maybe Nigel’s free today? I could give him a call… though knowing him, he’s probably off fighting adult tyranny like he usually does.  _ Oh Numbuh 1, I know you’re busy and all saving children from evil adults, but could you stop and just hang out with me? _ ” Rachel said in a mocking tone, faking her smile and her bright eyes. “Bleh, of course Nigel would just say no. Why would I even bother.”

Rachel, after having spent her entire morning thinking of things to do with her free day, was just too tired to do anything else, and so she laid back down on her bed, curled up into a ball, covered herself with her blankets, and then fell fast asleep.

“Mmm, so cozy. Sleep is nice,” whispered Rachel to herself, her eyes shut and her mind drifting to deep slumber.

It looks like Rachel finally found out what she wants to do on her day off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually based on a true story! My life! Some days I’ll wake up, get on the computer, do a bit of work for an hour or two, and then go back to sleep. And it’s only 11:00! Rachel, I truly understand you. Somedays, you just don’t want to do anything but sleep all day long.
> 
> Anyways, I did have plans to make this fic longer. I had some ideas of wanting Rachel to head down to Earth, and even have her actually call Sticky Beard to have him attack the Moonbase just so she wouldn’t be so bored! Ha! But in the end, I was just kind of getting tired and wanted to end the fic, so I did my best to figure out a way to make it end that seemed natural. And this seemed like the best way to go.
> 
> I think by now if you’ve noticed, I can’t write longfics. My mind just wanders everywhere and it’s hard to focus. So I hope you all like shortfics!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the small but sweet story as much as Rachel enjoyed her beauty sleep! Till next time!


End file.
